Recuerdos
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: En una guerra hay caídos. Esta es la historia de una amor en esa guerra espero que les guste


Este fanfic va dedicado a una amiga mia JAISHIMAHARA esperO QUE LES GUSTE:

RECUERDOS

FLASH BACK:

Cuando eramos niños siempre fuimos muy competitivos, a veces tu ganabas o a veces yo siempre fuimos rivales. Cuando eramos adolescentes nunca parábamos de discutir. Hasta que un día a nuestro pueblo atacaron, nuestro pueblo se llamaba: KARIS y nos atacaban el pueblo vecino solo por tierras ellos eran: ZART y nos metimos al ejercito para proteger a nuestro pueblo, yo tengo 25 años y ella tambien.

**JA, que te vas a meter al ejercito tu pequeño no me hagas reír-** dijo Bulma

**Y eso que y tu eres mas pequeña que yo -**le dije

**Ya no me importa pero debes enterarte que seré la mejor -**dijo Bulma

**Eso vamos a verlo mocosa- **le respondí

Y entramos al colegio militar tengo que decir que todos los días fue una lucha nos hacían pelear entre nosotros parecíamos sus perros de pelea.

**Oye Vegeta este lugar es interesante no-** Me dijo Bulma

**SI nunca me había cansado tanto en mi vida- **Le respondí

** Oye me caes bien, que tal si comenzamos de nuevo por que sería raro intentar ganar entre nosotros, porque nos unimos a la guerra para proteger a nuestro pueblo así que debemos ser un equipo que hablas la PAZ- **Me dijo ella no podia creerlo

**PUES por mi ya hay que empezar a llevarnos bien- **le dije

Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos y vimos que complementábamos al otro y empecé a enamorarme de ella de su sonrisa, su forma de hablar quien podría creerlo que yo me enamore de la persona que juré odiar.

Hasta que un día estabamos en la fogata, pues porque al día siguiente iríamos a pelear

**Vegeta podríamos hablar- **me dijo Bulma

**Ya -**le respondí y nos dirigimos a un arból lejos de todos

**Vegeta tengo que decirte que.. que ME GUSTAS- **y luego me besó me quede en shock pero luego correspondí a su beso

**Tambien me gustas Bulma-**y nos volvimos a besar

Ahí fue cuando nos dirigimos a mi habitación e hicimos el amor.

Al día siguiente fuimos al guerra solo faltaba poco para ganar y nos fuimos donde estaba el líder de las tropas era un tipo llamado FREEZER

Perdimos a varios hombres pero yo fui corriendo y le tire una granada habíamos ganado y nos fuimos cada uno a su propia casa y nos volvimos héroes.

En todo ese tiempo Bulma y yo nos volvimos novios luego nos casamos y ahora tengo 30 y ella también y nuestro hijo con tan solo 3 meses de nacido,

cuando un día recibimos una llamada de que volvían a atacar y nos avisaron que Freezer no había muerto y fuimos a la guerra por que teniamos que proteger a nuestra familia .

Pero pasó algo que me cambió la vida. Cuando fuimos al cuartel para nuevas municiones atacó Freezer estaba armado y con un batallón pero nosotros también eramos bastantes hasta que Freezer me apuntó con el arma y disparó todo fue como cámara lenta.

Recuerdo que la bala venía pero en ese momento Bulma me empujó y a ella le cayó la bala también recuerdo sus ultimas palabras

**Vegeta te amo, por favor cuida a nuestro hijo y tu también cuídate yo siempre los protegeré desde el cielo- **fueron sus ultimas palabras y falleció en mis brazos, "_siempre te amare y protegeré a nuestro hijo y a todos nuestra familia"_ fueron mis pensamientos

**Lo lamento general Vegeta por a ver matado a su puta- **me dijo el bastardo

**Ella no es una puta su nombre era BULMA- **le respondí

Y con todo mi batallón acabe y asesiné a Freezer.

El funeral de Bulma fue grande pero muy doloroso yo siempre la amaré.

FIN FLAH BACK

**Guau.. abuelito significa que mi abuelita fue genial-**me dijo mi nieta

**Ella fue la mejor y te pareces mucho a ella** -le dije

**Sí cuando sea grande voy a ser como mi abuelita aunque no la llegué a conocer sé que ella nos esta cuidando- **me dijo mi nieta

**Ella siempre nos cuidará y amará ahora vamos a tu casa que tu papá debe estar esperándote- **le dije

EN LA NOHE

Me fui a descansar pero antes de dormir miré la luna

**Nunca dejaré de amarte mi Bulma y cumpliré mi promesa de cuidar a nuestra familia, y después me iré y descansaré contigo en paz, que aunque pensándolo bien creo que con tus gritos no podré descansar en paz pero igual iré contigo- **dije antes de dormir

**_"Y yo esperaré el día en que volvamos a reunirnos" dijo el espíritu de Bulma que nunca lo dejó solo porque siempre ella lo acompañara._**

EL FIN

**_Espero que les gustara y gracias por leer_**


End file.
